pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Scions of innately magical bloodlines, the chosen of deities, the spawn of monsters, pawns of fate and destiny, or simply flukes of fickle magic, sorcerers look within themselves for arcane prowess and draw forth might few mortals can imagine. Emboldened by lives ever threatening to be consumed by their innate powers, these magic-touched souls endlessly indulge in and refine their mysterious abilities, gradually learning how to harness their birthright and coax forth ever greater arcane feats. Just as varied as these innately powerful spellcasters' abilities and inspirations are the ways in which they choose to utilize their gifts. While some seek to control their abilities through meditation and discipline, becoming masters of their fantastic birthright, others give in to their magic, letting it rule their lives with often explosive results. Regardless, sorcerers live and breathe that which other spellcasters devote their lives to mastering, and for them magic is more than a boon or a field of study; it is life itself. Gameplay Role: Sorcerers excel at casting a selection of favored spells frequently, making them powerful battle mages. As they become familiar with a specific and ever-widening set of spells, sorcerers often discover new and versatile ways of making use of magics other spellcasters might overlook. Their bloodlines also grant them additional abilities, assuring that no two sorcerers are ever quite alike. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d6. Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Knowledge (Arcana), Persuasion, Use Magic Device. Archetypes * Empyreal Sorcerer, Sylvan Sorcerer, Sage Sorcerer Table: Sorcerer Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Sorcerers are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Spells A sorcerer casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a sorcerer must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorcerer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a sorcerer can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Sorcerer. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Cantrips * Sorcerers learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Bloodline Each sorcerer has a source of magic somewhere in her heritage that grants her spells, bonus feats, an additional class skill, and other special abilities. This source can represent a blood relation or an extreme event involving a creature somewhere in the family’s past. Bloodlines implemented in Pathfinder: Kingmaker: * Abyssal * Arcane * [[Celestial Bloodline|'Celestial']] * Draconic * [[Elemental Bloodline|'Elemental']] * [[Fey Bloodline|'Fey']] * [[Infernal Bloodline|'Infernal']] * [[Serpentine Bloodline|'Serpentine']] * [[Undead Bloodline|'Undead']] Bloodline Powers * At 1st level, 3rd level, 9th level, 15th level and 20th level, the sorcerer gains special powers connected to his bloodline heritage. Bloodline Spells * At 3rd level, and every two levels thereafter, a sorcerer learns an additional spell, derived from her bloodline. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known. These spells cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. Bloodline Feats * At 7th level, and every six levels thereafter, a sorcerer receives one bonus feat, chosen from a list specific to each bloodline. The sorcerer must meet the prerequisites for these bonus feats. Media fr:Ensorceleur __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Classes Category:Lore